Berry Shirayuki
Berry Shirayuki is a character in ''Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode''. She made her debut in the first chapter of volume 1 of the series. She is the main heroine of the story. Story Berry's childhood Berry's mother died seven years before the start of Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode, when Berry was five or six. This left Berry very upset, and she hid behind the church her mother's funeral had taken place in, saying she would not get her hugs from her mother ever again. She cried alone until her friend, Tasuku Meguro, put his arms around her. Ever since that day, Tasuku visited Berry's house to hug her as much as he could. Sometime in her childhood, Berry's grandfather taught Berry how to speak French. ''Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode'' Berry is now twelve years old. She goes to a private, all-girls school which she worked hard to get into (though she admitted that the real reason she wanted to attend that particular school was because they had "cute" school uniforms). She must take a daily, hour-long journey on the subway to get there. After her first day of school, Berry almost falls down a set of stairs, but was saved by Ryou Shirogane, who caught her. He then invited her to Café Mew Mew and she accepted his invite and went there to admire the treats that were being displayed. Later, Ryou caught Berry by surprise and she fell into a pastry display. She ran away, and went through a DNA infusion machine, which merged her DNA with that of two endangered animals: The Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. She passed out after that and when she awoke, she was given R2003, a robot she nicknamed Ucha, by Ryou. Ichigo Momomiya, the former leader of the Mew Mews, is absent for most of this series because she is visiting England to study endangerd animals with Masaya Aoyama. During her absence, Berry takes over as the temporary leader of the Mew Mews in chapter four. As Berry meets the Mew Mews, she is also introduced to the new villains, who call themselves the Saint Rose Crusaders. Ucha gives Berry guidance and transforms into the unnamed staff Berry uses to fight. As the "second strongest" Mew Mew, Berry becomes the primary target of the Saint Rose Crusaders. They hypnotise the city of Tokyo, but Berry has realised she is in love with her childhood friend Tasuku, who still hugs her every day. Her feelings for him confused her until she was able to come to terms with her them. Together, Tasuku and Berry used their warm feelings of love to release the city's citizens from the Saint Rose Crusaders hypnotism. At the end of the series, Berry and Tasuku are still a couple, the "lovebirds” of the café, and work side-by-side as the cafe's new door-to-door delivery service and celebrate being in love. Appearance Berry's hair is long and blonde. Her eyes are brown, but Royal Highness says that in the light, they look almost dark red. Her mother looks like an older version of Berry, but her mother has darker and curlier hair. Berry's uniform for when she works in the café is pink, and her school uniform is a Japanese sailor uniform. When she transforms into Mew Berry, she gets some body parts from both of her red data animals. She gets light, cream coloured rabbit ears and a cat tail. Her tail has a thin bow that has a bell tied onto it, like Ichigo's tail. Berry's dress is also similar to Ichigo's but Berry's has bows on each side. Her leg strap has a red bow on the back and she wears ankle-length baggy boots. She has the same gloves as Ichigo, but they are a cream colour like the rest of her outfit. It is unknown where Berry's mew mark is. Personality Berry is a bit ditsy but she works hard. She is also quite greedy and over-reacts sometimes. She is, at first, confused about her feelings for Tasuku, but she accepts them and they begin dating. Attacks and Abilities Berry replaces Ichigo Momomiya as the leader of the Mew Mews in a la Mod''e while Ichigo leaves to go to England with her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. She seems to have no emotion-triggered power. Berry is the first of Mew Mew to have her DNA merged with two animals: The Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. Weapons *Ucha transforms into a staff which has an upside-down strawberry at the end. It is surrounded by bunny heads. It is unnamed but some fans call it the "Raspberry Rod" and the "Loveberry Staff". Attacks *"Reborn Loveberry Check" - Some websites mistranslate this as "Ribbon Raspberry Check". *"Reborn Doubleberry Check" - A joint attack with Ichigo. Abilities *Berry gains abilities like jumping higher. *She can hear things from far away. *Berry taste for vegetables increases. Family Berry's mother died when Berry was a child. Her grandfather may or may not be deceased, and Berry has made up a great-grandmother named "Mademoiselle Puli Puli to trick Tasuku when he asked why Berry had a tail. She remarks that her great-grandmother told her to wear a "charm tail" for an improved love life, as it's the "latest trend". Gallery File:BerryShirayuki.JPG|Berry as Mew Berry File:BerryTasuku.JPG|Berry with Tasuku File:Tokyomewmewalamode.JPG|Berry with the other Mew Mews File:Berrywithmews.JPG|Berry and the other Mew Mews in swim suits. berryichigo.JPG|Berry with Ichigo Quotes *"Mew Mew Berry Metamorphose!!" *"For the sake of the world... I'll fight with all my might!" Trivia *Berry can eat 10 cakes at once. *Berry does not appear in the [[Tokyo Mew Mew (anime)|''Tokyo Mew Mew anime]] adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Manga-only characters